


polaroids

by Arythia



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians, but ellie is anxious regardless, dina is a power bottom, dina just wants to have fun like the queen she is, ellie is an insecure and/or oblivious wreck, no beta readers i'll die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arythia/pseuds/Arythia
Summary: It’d be a lie to say that she was upset about the pictures. Even if they’d kept her up all night with stress and a deep-set ache in her core that she just couldn’t seem to calm down, just looking at the picture of her girlfriend grinning into the mirror made her feel so incredibly intoxicated with admiration. From her deep brown eyes to her freckled skin and that damned smile, everything about Dina was perfect to her.Or: Dina finds an old polaroid camera and tries to get Ellie hot and bothered. Spoiler alert; it works.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 342





	polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my lack of function, this is a stress smut fic fueled by sheer gay panic! I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. It's my nsfw account I pick the tunes and I'm pretending that the ending never happened so expect some good ol' soft self-indulgence for the tail end of pride month
> 
> written just for fun with some v v slight inspo from bubble gum by clairo but it's not fully based off of it I'm just in my feels

Making her way along a heavily forested trail an hour or two out of Jackson, Dina was glad to find an excuse to get out on her own for once. She was fine with patrols and training and, well, all of her normal day to day activities, but she wanted to get away from all of the chaos back home for the afternoon. As long as she wasn’t missing out on anything too good, she was fully content exploring away from the fort. 

Even so, her tranquility was broken as she made her way down the faintly illuminated trail. Nothing had gone wrong per se, though she couldn’t help but notice what she assumed to be a small cabin just down a short trail branching off of the main road. It sparked a bit of interest in her, and even if it could be entirely empty, she deemed it worthy of closer inspection. 

So it was there, hyperaware of the knife strapped firmly to her upper thigh, that she turned and walked up to the cabin. It was a quaint and sad-looking little building; perhaps once used as a pit stop or hunting cabin, but the moss that blanketed the surface of it hid the majority of its traits. Dina walked up to the door cautiously and rattled the doorknob, eventually getting it open before slipping inside and glancing around.

As she expected, anything of obvious material value was gone. No real supplies to be found. Just as she was about to turn away, a small black case in the corner of the dimly lit shack caught Dina’s eye, and she made her way over to figure out how to open the rusty little box. The latch took a bit of tinkering, but eventually, she got it to pop open, her face lighting up with a proud grin as she scanned the contents.

It didn’t look like much at a glance. A little grey ‘box’ of sorts, with a circular piece of glass in the center and a few buttons, but after turning it around a few times and inspecting it closer, Dina knew what it was. She remembered hearing about these; polaroids. She’d even seen photographs taken using them, usually as trinkets from family members and ways to hold onto memories. 

When she looked back into the case, she saw a few little boxes, which she assumed to be the film. It was surprising that all of it had stayed in recognizable condition, considering how long it had presumably been locked up in a little airtight case in the ass middle of nowhere. Quickly shifting her backpack off her shoulder to situate the camera and a surprisingly large amount of film in her bag, Dina decided that she’d found something worthwhile. 

\---

Later that evening, after sneaking back into Jackson, Dina was alone at home. She had essentially nothing else to do beyond sitting around while she read whatever books she had scrounged up. Ellie was out on a night patrol, which really left her with nothing to do. It was late, sure, but getting to sleep was not an easy feat for her most days, especially if it was meant to happen before eleven at night. 

For a while, she managed to forget her finds earlier that day. She had other things to focus on, like checking in at the stables and making sure that everything was running smoothly, but in her sheer state of boredom, she found the memory resurfacing.

She got up and walked over to her backpack, pulling the camera out along with a box of film, returning to her couch to try and figure it out. It should be easy, right? Fixing things and tinkering with any sort of gadgetry had been wired into her brain. This shouldn’t be too much different, other than the age of the product, but it had remained mostly intact other than a few scratches that were there prior to her discovery of it.

Dina wiped the lens off with her sleeve and curiously flipped a compartment open, fidgeting around until she got the older film cartridge out. Once she freed it and set it on the coffee table, it seemed to be smooth sailing from there. She effortlessly managed to get the full cartridge in, closing the slot and pulling the camera up to snap a singular picture in the general direction of the wall to make sure the cartridge was applied correctly. When the camera clicked and the blank plastic sheet came out, Dina couldn’t help but smile at her accomplishment.

After figuring out the camera, she pulled it up to her face and saw her dimly lit living room. As soon as she realized the potential that this held for her, Dina pulled away from the camera and walked over to the mirror, giving herself a look over. She was wearing nothing more than one of Ellie’s dark red hoodies and a pair of jeans, and that gave her ideas.

Everything started off innocent, just a few pictures of Dina smiling or sticking out her tongue, making sure to keep Ellie’s hoodie in the frame. Once she got the hang of all of the different settings, Dina took a bit of a different approach. Holding the camera in one hand, Dina lifted up one side of the hoodie to reveal her bare chest, grinning as she snapped the picture in the mirror.

It was at times like these the Dina wondered if teens did this before the outbreak. Taking silly pictures of themselves to send to their partners, whether it be for ‘material’ or just for fun. She liked the idea of Ellie seeing her like this and having something that she could, in theory, take anywhere if she wanted to. 

Dina settled on taking one last picture of herself for the time being, in which she unbuckled her belt and tugged the waistband of her jeans down just far enough to show off her supple curves and the faint trail of coarse hair that lead down to her center, snapping the picture and setting it down next to the other three on the coffee table.

It really seemed like her makeshift photoshoot had paid off. The pictures left enough to the imagination that Ellie would get worked up just seeing them, Dina was sure of it. And even so, just to add that little extra bit of spitefulness, she decided to add her own touch.

In neat, yet rushed cursive handwriting, she scrawled a few words onto the final picture;

‘Thinking of you.’

Dina was nothing short of proud. 

She knew one thing about Ellie’s plans for the night; that she’d be at the locker bay soon, and then back to her housing.

And so, she set out toward the locker bay.

\---

The next day was absolutely brutal for Ellie. Between the rising tension between her and Dina that came with training and the agonizingly slow morning patrol that, sadly, did not involve her girlfriend, the only thing she could remember was the polaroids that had been slipped into her locker the other night. Between shuffling nervously through the pictures to nearly getting herself off - to no avail, disappointingly so - she was tired.

Ellie had never expected that sort of treatment from Dina, but alas, she couldn’t be too upset. Last night had been, eventful to say the least, nearly sleepless. All that Ellie could manage to keep on her mind was her girlfriend. It nearly made things worse that Dina never mentioned it; never a quip or a tease. In fact, she hadn’t tried to bother her all day, and that raised Ellie’s suspicions even further.

It was only when Ellie reached the stables that she could bring herself to talk to the other girl.

Making her way over with haste, Ellie’s tone was nothing short of bothered. “What the hell were you thinking last night?” 

“Hm? I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about.” Dina remained calm, adjusting the bridles on the door to one of the stalls, giving the horse a gentle pet on the face before she continued her tidying. 

“Don’t play stupid with me Dina, I couldn’t fucking sleep last night.” Ellie held a bit of a rasp in her tone, though it was more out of her attempt to keep herself hushed.

“I do too many questionable things. You’re gonna have to clarify.” Dina chuckled as she checked the stirrups on one of the saddles positioned on the fence. 

Ellie sighed and followed her over, placing her hands on her hips. “So we’re just gonna forget about those pictures?” she asked with a laugh, emphasizing her sarcasm.

“Not unless you want to.” Dina turned and smiled, leaning in close to a very visibly annoyed Ellie. “You do know how cute you get when you’re all worked up, right?”

Ellie groaned and pulled away from her, laughing. “You’re the fucking worst, I’m going home.”

Just as she turned to leave, Dina secured a tight grasp on her wrist. 

“Dina please, I can’t do this again--”

“Come over. Tonight.” Dina’s voice was barely loud enough for her to hear, but Ellie’s breath caught in her throat, and she was left speechless for a moment after.

Ellie cleared her throat and sighed, turning to face Dina again. Her forest green eyes had dilated a bit, and her face flushed red, but she tried her hardest to stay composed regardless. “Are you just doing this to get on my nerves, or do you seriously want me to come over?”

Dina all but scoffed. “I’m not joking. Come over. Whenever. I’ll be ready.” She grinned and released her grip on Ellie’s wrist, holding eye contact for a moment longer before turning back to the saddle that she’d been working on prior. “Run along now, not gonna keep you.”

Ellie did just that, face lit up red as she stormed back to her home.

\---

Once she had gotten home, Ellie was thrown into a perpetual state of fear that only Dina could rise in her. Her confidence pretty much cut clean off when it came to anything more than patrols and training. Ellie liked to think that she was confident of course, but that was mostly a “fake it till ya’ make it” move on her part. 

Of course, Ellie had a metric shitton of insecurities. Whether it be stressing over her appearance or worrying about her mannerisms, it was safe to say that Ellie was not lacking when it came to her pile of anxieties. It made her mad to think that way, but she couldn’t stop herself. Even when Dina gave her compliments on her looks, she couldn’t stop worrying. 

She knew Dina wouldn’t judge her. It was pretty obvious. Even so, she felt like she’d mess up somehow, whether it be coming on too strong or not being adequate. Ellie decided to run a bath to pass a bit of time and hopefully get some of her anxiety out of her system. It definitely helped to soothe her, even if the water left a bit to be desired temperature-wise, but she was in no place to complain.

After she had cleaned herself up and stressed over every single little thing long enough for her fingers to start pruning up, Ellie wrapped herself in a towel and moved over to her bed.

It’d be a lie to say that she was upset about the pictures. Even if they’d kept her up all night with stress and a deep-set ache in her core that she just couldn’t seem to calm down, just looking at the picture of her girlfriend grinning into the mirror made her feel so incredibly intoxicated with admiration. From her deep brown eyes to her freckled skin and that damned smile, everything about Dina was perfect to her.

And so, Ellie got up and got herself dressed to the best of her efforts, before making her way to her girlfriend’s house.

\---

The sun was just going down as Dina heard a few firm knocks on her door. Her face lit up at the sound, quickly tucking a slip of paper into her book to greet her guest. As soon as she reached the door, Dina bit her lip in anticipation, swinging it open to meet the eyes of exactly who she had been expecting.

It took her a moment to process how good Ellie looked. She had a dark blue and red flannel on over a plain white t-shirt, along with black jeans and her usual pair of converse, nothing out of the ordinary, but something about the way she stood there lit something deep inside of Dina that sent her into what could only be described as arousal.

“Just gonna stare?” Ellie remarked with a chuckle. Her laugh was quickly replaced with a soft gasp as Dina yanked her inside unceremoniously by the collar of her shirt, closing the door behind her before slamming her up against the wall to the right of it. 

Dina reached up to press a harsh kiss right into her lips, earning her a nervous whimper and a hand firmly gripping her shoulder. 

After Dina had held them together for a few seconds, she pulled away and huffed, pushing a stray bit of dark hair out of her face. 

“Sorry about that, just, had to get it out of my syste-- mmph-”

Evidently, Ellie wasn’t in the talking mood. She locked her lips onto Dina’s, pulling her close and holding her there. Things didn’t take too long to get heated as Ellie’s body pushed up against Dina’s, leaning in to bite down on Dina’s lower lip harshly and eliciting a soft moan from the shorter girl. Softening her kiss to soothe her swollen lip, Ellie only gave her a moment to recover before starting to guide them over to the stairs. 

If she hadn’t managed to quiet Dina down with their face-sucking, Ellie had half the heart to take the other girl then and there. Although, it did look a bit more convenient now that she was facing the staircase.

Ellie huffed and turned to Dina, before pulling an internal ‘fuck it’ and picking her up in her arms, making the shorter girl squeak under her breath. It wasn’t too difficult to carry her after Dina wrapped her legs around the taller girl’s back, getting them up the stairs as quickly as she could. Luckily, Dina didn’t try to start small talk this time around.

Once she made it to Dina’s room, Ellie set her down gently onto the bed and groaned as she straightened out her back, before kicking off her converse and pushing Dina back. 

“Is this, er, good with you?” Ellie mumbled, stumbling over her words. Her previous nervousness had come back in full force, leaving her an anxious - yet horny - wreck.

“Shut your face and fuck me, Ellie,” Dina retorted, already trying to wriggle out of her suddenly constricting dark brown button-down shirt. Ellie nearly laughed, unbuttoning the shorter girl’s shirt and casting it aside into one of the corners of the room. 

As soon as Ellie had revealed Dina’s smooth skin, she was all over the smaller girl. Kissing and biting at her skin, fumbling with the clasp of her bra until it came undone and joined the shirt on the floor, doing everything she could to raise the heat between them. 

It was a success, seemingly so. Once Ellie heard Dina’s soft whimpering at her delicate kisses to her perky breasts, she knew that this was far from the horrifying and uncomfortable mess that she’d cracked it up to be in her mind.

Ellie didn’t stay at her chest for long, making her way down Dina’s front and peppering soft kisses along her soft yet toned stomach. Just before she reached the exact place that they both wanted her to be, Dina pulled her away, sitting up to pull off her flannel and her shirt in a few rushed movements.

The chill of the air against her skin really kicked up her anxiety. Mostly regarding herself. From the scars on her arms and chest to the way that she attempted to look away from her breasts, it was clear that Ellie’s overt confidence was abandoned in the pile of shirts on the floor.

Dina was immediately worried, moving so she wasn’t underneath Ellie anymore, propping herself up on her knees. She made sure that she didn’t look at Ellie’s torso, trying to make eye contact. 

“Hey, hey, are you alright? We can stop now. I don’t wanna stress you out or make you uncomfortable, I- I just got caught up in the moment and--”

“Calm down. You didn’t mess up, I just… don’t know. I’ve never let people see me this way and it’s.. not normal to me.” Ellie tried her best to explain, though she felt like she’d ruined the mood for the shorter girl. 

Dina nodded and stayed close to her, running her hand up and down Ellie’s arm. “You don’t need to worry around me, you know. We can take this slow and, if you want, I can go get your shirt for you, I just, want this to be perfect for you, too.”

Ellie chuckled and shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Dee. Now lay down. Let me make you feel good.” 

Of course, Ellie did not wait for Dina to lay down; instead, she pushed her down by the shoulder, before continuing her trail of kisses down the girl’s stomach and fumbling around until her belt came unbuckled. From there she tugged off the other girl’s jeans and underwear in one swoop, earning a soft gasp from her when the cold air hit her.

Ellie was exhilarated. To be in the position she was in seemed outlandish; like something she’d only ever be able to dream of. But alas, there she was, kissing tenderly along Dina’s thigh as she neared the exact place she wanted to be. 

Dina wiggled around, trying to buck her hips up close to Ellie’s face, to no avail. The taller of the two settled on holding her down by the thighs as she neared her warmth. “Tell me what feels good, I’m new around here,” she muttered, before delving her tongue into Dina’s delicate folds.

There wasn’t a single thing that Ellie would’ve changed about that moment. From Dina’s soft whimpering which only got louder when Ellie glanced up with her soft green gaze to the way that the shorter girl nearly pulsed around her, this was even better than Ellie expected. She was so sweet - she tasted right. Everything that they were doing felt right. That became even more obvious as Dina’s moans picked up.

Ellie’s tongue danced circles around Dina’s clit before she moved up and locked her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, yet again picking up the desperation in her whines. As soon as she’d achieved the crescendo of moans, Ellie began to suck gently on her bud, trying her hardest to please Dina. One of her hands snaked down Dina’s thigh before she positioned it at her entrance, gently parting her to push one finger in. 

It didn’t feel like Ellie was trying to win her over with speed or force. The way Dina saw it, Ellie was trying to make this as intense and slow as possible, and it was working. Just the sight of her girlfriend’s mess of auburn hair between her legs as she got her off brought her to another peak in her moans, followed by a low groan from Ellie. 

Before she knew it, Dina felt hot pressure coiling deep inside her. Nothing like she’d felt with just her own fingers, let alone other people, and it was incredible. As soon as Ellie’s finger curled inside her--

“Ellie, fuck, Ellie, I’m- c-close--” Dina stammered, caught off guard by her own lack of composure.

Ellie pulled away for only a moment, just long enough to breathily mutter something along the lines of “Cum for me, baby,” before she went back to the only thing that seemed important. 

And so, Dina did as she was told, coming to her climax with a final crescendo in her moans, a noise that Ellie considered angelic in its own right. She slowed down enough to help Dina ride out her climax before pulling away and licking her fingers clean, grinning as she did so.

“Hope that was worth the wait,” Ellie muttered, wriggling herself out of her jeans.

“Are you fucking serious?” Dina asked giddily, gesturing for Ellie to come lay down with her. Ellie complied after deciding to toss her sports bra aside, deeming her insecurities a waste of time in the given circumstance. 

Ellie flopped down onto her side ungracefully and let Dina assume the position of the big spoon, despite being the shorter one, and pulled the blanket over them. The auburn-haired girl just liked to be held.

“Are you sure you don’t want, y’know, your turn?” Dina asked softly, resting her head in the crook of Ellie’s neck. 

Ellie shook her head and smiled. “I’m good for tonight, plus, I think I might cry. Maybe you can get your payback later.” 

“Alright. If you change your mind, I’m not going anywhere.” Dina smiled softly as she ran her hands along Ellie’s muscled stomach, earning a sleepy groan from the taller girl.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too (?) painful to read adjkfdjd--


End file.
